SAO- The Orange Player
by Halliemj
Summary: This is my first SAO fanfic. Kirito encounters an orange player. Rated T for profanity terms. AU
1. A PK

**Orange**

Nowhere.

There was nowhere to hide.

I was an orange player.

But I didn't enjoy being one.

I ran inside the dungeon. The Labyrinth Area. It was dumb of me, but I needed those green cursor players distracted with defeating the enemies and then I could have the opportunity to escape the Labyrinth Area.

I hid in the parameter of the Labyrinth Area where no surrounding enemies were around. Then after a little while I peeked. No sign of the green cursor players. They were still here, though. I could hear the sound of their swords slashing at the enemies. This was my chance to escape the Labyrinth Area.

I took the opportunity and stealthily ran outside the Labyrinth Area. Good, the green players were still caught in the fight. That was dumb of them to have entered the dungeon. Now I was free, for now.

I was scared. I was scared ever since I became an orange player. And it was for killing another PK with a green cursor. I had to kill him. It was self-defense. He was willing to give up his innocence. He couldn't bribe anyone else to do the duty work. Unless he wanted me to sacrifice my own innocence and tried bribing me to become one of his own.

I went back to the woods. I regretted giving up my own innocence. I always regretted it. I wished to have gone to the town like a scared child. The safe area in the town made me feel secure. More secure than self-defense.

I climbed up a tree and sat on the tree branch. I closed my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about that time. Tears shed from my eyes. I felt that emotional. No one would have my trust anymore. No one would.

I eventually fell asleep. Yes, I know the dangers of taking a nap in the woods if players were around. I don't mind anymore. I rather die. I rather die as an orange player than die as a green player.

Orange players deserved punishment.

* * *

**Swordsman**

I woke up a few how hours later. The sky was dark. The players must've gone back to their inn, since no one was in the woods. Not from what I just saw.

I felt half relieved, and half not. They could've stolen the items from my inventory. So I checked my inventory. None of the items were gone. Good, less thing to worry about.

I climbed down from the tree and trudged forward into the dark woods. I was hoping to get out of the woods and then camp out somewhere, where I could be safe other than being safe in a town. You could say I was searching for a safe area nearby.

Then that was when someone bumped against me. I toppled to the ground. I looked up, looking at the person's face.

He was dressed in black clothing. He looked familiar…

…Kirito?

"Tsuki-chan?" he said.

Tsuki. He'd always called me that due to those moon scars near my eyes. Yes, I picked my avatar to have crescent moon scars. Though, I do have my real face in this MMO.

Yes, I've met Kirito-kun before; before I was an orange player.

"Kirito-kun! Why are you here?" I asked.

"S-sorry…" He stood up. "I was looking for a lost player in the woods. Their partner requested…"

He paused. He hesitated. Then I realized he was looking right at my cursor.

* * *

**Protection**

Then I finally responded to his expression on his face as I stood up, "Just… stay away from me."

I walked away. Then I felt a hand pulling onto my arm. It was Kirito's arm. "No. What happened, Tsuki?"

I scoffed. "It's none of your business. I don't want you to be involved in this."

Kirito interrupted me. "You weren't an orange player before! I at least want to know why you're orange. I don't want to think you killed someone for no reason!"

I hesitated. He cared about me? "…I did kill someone. That, I will admit. But it was self-defense."

"Self-defense?"

"The guy that I killed bribed the PK to do the killing. I know because I've seen him before. And now he was going to kill me. He lacked money."

Kirito hesitated. "Bribing? That's rare in this MMO."

"No kidding," I said. "Now I'm recognized as a PK to other green players."

"Tsuki…"

"Kirito-kun, just kill me…"

His eyes blinked. "No, I'm not going to. Besides, you'll only be an orange player for a few days. Have you—"

I couldn't help but interrupted him. "Yes, Kirito. I've been worried! I was being chased by those players ever since. I was even relying on the Labyrinth Area to distract the green players this afternoon."

Then I felt I was being pulled into a hug. The hug felt warm.

"Tsuki," Kirito began, "for now, may I protect you?"

Protect me? Protect an orange player?

"No!" I replied. "That's insane, Kirito-kun! Are you trying to get players to rebel on you?"

Kirito chuckled. "I've already got players become mad at me before. I'm used to it now."

_He's used to it. _Should I rely on his safety? No… I shouldn't doubt him. Kirito-kun didn't need to protect me.

"You don't need to protect me," I said.

"I feel as if protecting you is the right choice," Kirito replied.

_Why is he so eager?_ I thought.

"Fine," I replied, "you can keep me safe, Kirito-kun. Only for a few days until I'm green."

* * *

**PK**

Kirito-kun took me to a cherry blossom area. He took me there to calm my worries. He knew the petals falling from the cherry blossom soothed me from becoming stressed.

"Are you feeling better?" Kirito asked.

I nodded. I saw a smile on Kirito-kun's face. That had made me even happier. He was the first friend I met in this MMO. And it was the first time someone comforted me.

Then Kirito told me to wait here. I only nodded. Kirito left the area.

I felt relaxed now. Marvelously relaxed now. The petals kept falling from the tree branches as it kept soothing my soul. Maybe it was an effect.

Then I saw someone against one of the cherry blossom trees. It was a green cursor player. No… was it green? My vision seemed to be off. Was it because too many petals are falling in front of me?

Then I could make out what it was. The cursor was orange.

"Are you having fun?" the player asked.

I hesitated. I felt nervous. I didn't spoke a word. He was a PK.

The PK continued, "I hope you are having fun, my fellow orange ally…"

"I'm not your ally!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe," he responded as he aimed his spear at me, "maybe not."

He was going to kill me.

I trembled with fear. "N-no… why would you kill me if I have the same colored cursor as you?"

He smirked. "If you don't commit being my ally, then I will. Think of it as a threat, from me to you."

I tried to pull out my axe. It wasn't there. Didn't I have it before? How did I lose my axe?

"Or you could separate from the Black Swordsman, Onegai Tsubaki," the player added. How did he know my full name? I told no one my full name, except Kirito. Was he eavesdropping in our conversations? Or does he know me in the real world?

The player disappeared from the area. He wanted me to leave Kirito? No, I wouldn't…

But if it was for my safety…

No, I shouldn't…

"I'm back," a voice said. It was Kirito's voice.

_I'm having second thoughts… _I thought. _Will I die if I don't commit…?_

"Welcome back," I said.

"Sorry that I had to leave for a second," Kirito said sympathetically.

_Kirito-kun… Oh how I wish I could tell you._

* * *

**This is it for chapter 1 of the story. I will make chapter 2 very soon.**


	2. Fragrant Death

**Assault Team**

I still had an orange cursor. The time wasn't wasted yet. I was still with Kirito-kun until my cursor will finally turn green.

Kirito suggested I should train. Then I told him I lost my axe. Kirito let me borrowed an axe for me to use. I checked the axe's parameter. It was a two-handed axe like mine, but with better stats and a higher damage rate. Of course Kirito-kun had better equipment than me. Though, I did have good taste in armor.

I defeated a blue boar and earned High Quality Boar Meat as a drop item. Yum, food in SAO are delicious. And it was at my advantage since I had cooking skill in this MMO.

I trained and trained with Kirito-kun against other enemies, using my battle skills and sword skills. We used combos, Switch, etc. We earned a lot of drop items to sell and cook.

"Good job, Tsuki-chan," Kirito complimented.

I smiled. "You did well too, as always. And as expected of you."

Kirito chuckled. We were having fun training together. I was the supporter, and Kirito-kun was the attacker. It was an excellent combination for this MMO. I've always loved being a partner who does the attacking, since I support the party.

As we kept training, I leveled up. I was at level 101. Kirito didn't level up. We took a break, ate food, and then went back to training.

"You should learn a new sword skill," Kirito said. "Check your skill list and see if you mastered a level on your axe mastery. You should have enough points by now to earn a new sword skill."

I listened. According to the skill list, I was now at level 4. I paid Col and unlocked level 4. I only bought one of the level 4 skills.

"It's done," I replied.

Kirito-kun smiled. "I have a favor to ask you, Tsuki-chan."

"What is the favor, Kirito-kun?" I asked in response.

"You said you're a PK to other players, right? Well, once your cursor is green, no other green players would dare to kill you. Though, they'll just see you as suspicious. How would you like to be a part of the Assault Team?"

I trembled. "…If I'm considered suspicious… they'll just rebel on me."

"Tsuki…" Kirito began. "Then I will still be there for you whenever you're harassed. If you're worried that you won't be safe being a part of the Assault Team, then I will explain to them that you are innocent."

_Actions speak louder than words, Kirito-kun._

"I'll think about—" Then I was stabbed. And it wasn't Kirito-kun who stabbed me.

* * *

**Green of Death**

Kirito kneeled near me after I toppled to the ground. It was an axe that impaled me. It was my axe.

"Who's there?!" Kirito yelled.

My HP was dropping slowly. I felt numb. I was going to die.

"Why would you side with a PK?!" The player asked. I could see her cursor still. It was green.

Kirito clenched his fists. "She's not a PK!"

My HP still dropped. Now it was at half.

Kirito-kun pulled out the axe from my body, but my HP was still decreasing.

I couldn't hear the screams of Kirito's to the green player. My hearing was fading.

SAO was a death game.

And now I died in one.

I realized now. No matter how safe it seems in this game, I will still die without caution.

Now that realization made me naïve. I was the naïve Tsubaki. And now all I could do is die watching Kirito-kun shedding tears. Goodbye, cruel world.


	3. Naive and Ignorant

**Living Fragrance**

I woke up five hours later. My HP was full? How was I alive?

I was inside a room. I was on top of a bed. I looked around more. Was I at a town? Where was I? I was so confused. Why had a player taken me to a town?

Then the door opened. It was Kirito.

I sat up. Then I felt I was being pulled in a hug.

"I was so worried," Kirito said.

_Kirito-kun…_

"Stop," I responded, "just stop…"

Kirito flinched. "Tsuki-chan?"

I looked down. "I'm going on my own for now… I won't be safe either way, with you or without you."

Kirito frowned. "Tsuki-chan, all of us are not safe. Not just you."

I hesitated. That statement… I had no words to say. Now I couldn't argue with him.

"I don't wish anyone to get killed," Kirito said.

_And this is a death game, Kirito-kun._

* * *

**PK, Part 2**

The player came to the room and apologized. I did not speak. Kirito's statement had made me speechless. I stood still, emotionless.

Then a few minutes later, I forgave her. The player told me she used a Restore Crystal to heal me before my HP gauge was empty.

I walked out of the inn with Kirito. I was right. We were at town.

But I had Kirito-kun by my side. Everything will be alright, maybe.

"Is that the PK everybody is chasing after?" one player asked.

_PK._

"Why is the PK with the Black Swordsman?" another player asked.

_PK._

"Ooo, the Black Swordsman is cheatin' on The Flash! He's with a PK!" another player said.

My anger rose. "I'm not…"

Kirito put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't…"

I nodded. "Hey, Kirito-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Let's go sightseeing."

* * *

**Sachi**

We were near a waterfall. Just the two of us alone. The waterfall was so beautiful. I looked at Kirito-kun. I cuddled with him.

Kirito-kun blushed. He had a nervous look. "H-hey, Tsuki-chan…!"

I smiled. "I do this with my brother often. Do you mind it…?"

Kirito shook his head. "I guess it's okay..."

"Then tell me…" I began. "What is your other reason for protecting me?"

Kirito hesitated.

I giggled. "You see, 'I feel as if protecting you is the right choice' seems a little vague. You never told me why it feels like it's the right choice."

Kirito hesitated again. Why wasn't he answering?

Then a few minutes later he spoke up. "It's because you remind me of someone…"

_Someone?_

"And she died in this game," Kirito continued.

I hesitated. No wonder why he was so eager.

"Who was she?" I asked.

Kirito looked down. "Her name… was Sachi."

_Sachi…?! She died?!_

…_No..._

_No…_

I met Sachi-chan before... I helped her team level up…

…No wonder I never saw her since that day…

I shed tears. No words came out of my mouth. I hugged Kirito-kun tightly while shedding tears from my eyes.

_How could I be so emotional, even I didn't know her for long?! …No… It was because I almost died, just like her._

…_Sachi-chan…_

* * *

**Fragrant Ignorance**

The next day, I sat up from my bed in the inn. I chose not to leave the inn. Not until Kirito-kun had visit my bedroom. It was the right choice, since I didn't want those players to kill me.

A part of me feels like it's the wrong choice to stay in the town. Stupid green player…

Stupid Kirito-kun. To had let her drag me into the town full of green cursor players.

Stupid MMO players.

And I'm stupid.

_Bakas_ everywhere.

The player came to my bedroom to see me. "Where will you go after you feel better?"

"I feel better already." I responded. "I'm just safe around Kirito-kun."

The player frowned. "Lisanla-chan, are you confident you'll be safe with the Black Swordsman?"

Lisanla was my username in SAO. And she's right. _No one_ was safe, just like Kirito-kun said to me. I hesitated, not speaking a word.

"I'm not so sure anymore…" I finally said.

The female player shook her head. "Even if you'll be green again soon, that doesn't mean…"

I nodded. "Right… I know that already. Green will always hate the orange."

"It's not just players, Lisanla! It's the enemies outside of town!"

_Outside._

The player was shedding tears. "You are so ignorant…"

Ignorant? Was I ignorant…?

_I'm naïve, but yet ignorant?_

_No. I just didn't pay attention those words._

_The words ignored that had led me to be naïve._


	4. Fragrant Kidnap

**Side note:**** for this chapter ****ONLY,**** italics are flashbacks, not thoughts (for the 3****rd**** person, italics will be as thoughts). POV will change for this chapter only.**

**Author's note: ****Regarding to chapter 3,**** I was only introducing the main character a little more. This chapter will have action, I promise. This story isn't over yet, so ****I will take requests for this story.**** If you have ideas for the story that you want me to add, ****let me know in PMs or in the review section.**

* * *

**Runaway**

I had to leave.

The PK was after me. The same PK who threatened me was chasing after me. I had to run. He knew…

He knew I was still by Kirito-kun's side. And I was never going to commit. So he kidnapped me for that. At his advantage, Kirito-kun wasn't in my room.

* * *

**Flashback Part 1: Kidnap**

_The player had said, "You are so ignorant…"_

_I hesitated. No words came out of my mouth._

_The female player nodded. "I'll leave you be…" Then she left._

_What was wrong with me?_

_Later (5 minutes, to be exact)…_

"_Hohoho, so that's how it's going to be…" The PK said._

"_I don't want to be your—" I was interrupted, because another PK covered my mouth with his arm. He grabbed my body and I tried to struggle._

_The three of us left the inn, went out by the window. I was still struggling to break free._

* * *

**Flashback Part 2: No Remorse**

_We were at a cave. No monsters were there. At least, not part of the cave that we're at; but we were close to the section where the surrounding monsters had lain._

_I trembled in fear. I was strapped against the wall of the cave, my wrists tied by a rope. I should've told Kirito-kun- I was threatened to be their ally. So many regrets were in my mind. I was so stupid for not telling Kirito-kun._

"_Maybe we should find the Black Swordsman and send a letter," the PK said._

"_Heh… no, but do seek him. And we'll kill him." another PK said. "The girl is our bait. He'll come after her, 'if' he makes it on time. Before the goblins kill her."_

_Goblins. This was a goblin cave?_

_The PKs still rambled on. "Now?"_

"_Now. And no remorse!"_

_And no remorse for Kirito-kun._

* * *

**Kirito,** **3****rd**** Person**

It was at the time of Tsubaki's kidnap. Kirito received a message from Asuna. The message read:

"Is it true that Lisanla came back? I've been hearing rumors an female axe user is one of the PK. It can't be Lisanla they're referring to, right? I hope not… I'm a little worried. Anyways, we should talk about this at Agil's Shop. I feel we should discuss this with the others. I'll see you and the others there during the night."

"First," said Kirito to himself, "I should check on her. She's probably waiting to assault with me."

Kirito went to the inn Tsubaki, as known as Lisanla, had stayed. He knocked on the door. "Tsuki-chan? May I come in?"

No response. Kirito knocked on the door again. No response.

"Tsuki-chan?" He called out. Then he decided to push open the door. "Tsuki—"

Tsubaki wasn't in her room.

Kirito's eyes widened as he rushed inside the room. "Tsuki-chan?!"

Then he felt somebody else's presence in the room. Of course, Kirito had Scout Skill. "Who's here?!"

A voice said, "Very good, Black Swordsman." Then the player showed himself. He was a PK.

Kirito clenched his fists. "What did you do to her?!"

"Come and get her then, Beater." The PK disappeared.

_Kuso…_ Kirito thought. He disappeared too, in order to chase after the PK.


	5. Fragrant Kill

**Side note: this story takes place at the time of the SAO games. You'll see how it is in this chapter.**

**Author's note: I decided to do one more flashback, so italics will be flashbacks only when I label "flashback" in each chapter's storyline. Please keep that in mind when you read. I am still taking requests of ideas for this story. :) Don't be afraid to request anything you have in mind. It would be a great help.**

* * *

**Flashback Part 3: Escaping**

_It has been 10 minutes since I had been kidnapped. I kept looking at the goblins. They were roaming around, but not where I was standing at._

_They haven't noticed me yet._

_I was still tied up. Both of the PKs left the cave. I was alone. None of the green players were around either. Not until…_

_The rope was now cut apart, falling to the ground. I looked down at the cut rope. I could tell __somebody was here, with me._

_Then I looked up. It was Sinon. She had cut the rope with her dagger; the Ebon Dagger._

* * *

"_Sinon?!"_

"_Lisanla, go."_

"_What?"_

_Sinon made an irritated face. "I just said go. I was only being nice by letting you free." Then she disappeared._

_I hesitated. Then I nodded. I liked Sinon's attitude. But this time her attitude unsettled me._

_Though, I did as she told me._

* * *

_As I went outside the cave, I saw a player. He saw me._

_And it was the same PK._

…_Kuso! Kuso, kuso, kuso…!_

_I fought him. He fought me. We were both slashing our weapons to each other as clinging noises of our weapons were heard. I used Slow Weak, and he used Lightning ATK. Kuso… His attack stat rose, but luckily his defense stat decreased. I had better efficiency once his defense stat decreased._

_Kirito-kun's axe I borrowed had charged up. I used my new sword skill after the axe charged up. The skill was called, "C__rimson Blood."_

_But I was stunned before my sword skill had landed on him._

_After the stun, I used the sword skill again. It damaged him a lot. I stunned him, just so I could escape. I successfully stunned him, and then I disappeared from the area._

_I ran and ran, as fast as possible. I figured that he would now look for me, now that I had successfully escaped. Though, I was glad that I properly defended myself._

_Now, it was time for me to hide somewhere safe enough._

* * *

**The Thought**

I hid inside a cave behind a waterfall. Luckily the cave behind waterfall is one of the Safe Zones. For now, I was safe from the PK that was chasing me. I dropped on the ground Kirito-kun's axe I borrowed, and then I rested on the ground.

I slept for five hours, probably more. I was dreaming of being at home. My family… around each other in my room… They were hugging me. And I would be out of SAO in the dream. I was happy in my dream. Then I woke up. Nobody but me was inside the cave.

I frowned. The dream felt real, though it didn't happen. If only it did…

* * *

I stood up. What was I doing? I can't just stand here hidden. What was I to do? Where would I go? Plus I doubt anyone would find me here… Not even Kirito-kun would be able to.

And then it came: the thought of the green players—who wanted me dead—called me PK. Nobody—not even me—wanted a PK around. The thought urged me to stay, keep staying, and die staying inside the cave. It was not because of their thoughts of me that wanted me to stay. It was who I was in this MMO—a killer, yes, but I would get killed either way if I was not careful. I would get killed by the green players, and not just them; I was currently being chased by a PK.

_Kuso…_ I thought as I shook my head. I resisted not succumbing to the negative thought. At least, I was trying to.

_Don't think like that… Don't think like that…_

I went outside the cave. I decided to find Kirito-kun. I would find him, hug him, and I'd be shedding tears after. Shedding tears of sorrow? No. Shedding tears of happiness? Yes.

So there I went; I disappeared from the waterfall, searching for Kirito.

_Kirito-kun… I'm coming for you. I will find you._

* * *

**Reunion / Finding Kirito**

I ran.

I ran to Floor 80. I was now at Floor 80's field. I killed many monsters that were in my way. I had to find Kirito. I had to look for him before the PK finds me. I panted. It was too many enemies to fight. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to find Kirito-kun, and fast.

I kept panting, but I also kept heading forward. Then I stopped walking. I was in front of the doors to Floor 80's town. _Kuso…_

I didn't stop panting, though. I was tired; too tired. I don't want to stop walking because of the PK, but I couldn't walk inside alone. It would mean sacrificing my life.

Kuso... It was even the wrong way.

I went back to the forest. I had stopped panting by the time I was inside the forest. I climbed up one of the trees in the forest. I felt like I would find Kirito-kun if I had used my binoculars. So I used them. I looked both ways. No sign of Kirito-kun.

Kuso… I need to hurry.

I jumped off from the tree and walked ahead. This time I hid behind a bush and then used my binoculars. Of course, still no sign of him yet.

…Until I saw two shadowed figures…

One had an orange cursor, and the other had a green cursor. I put down my binoculars as I rushed ahead, then I stopped behind a tree and hid there. I peeked. I knew the orange cursor was a PK, but to my amazement…

He was fighting against Kirito-kun.

* * *

Yes! I had found Kirito-kun!

In front of my eyes, the battle between him and the PK wasn't over yet. I still kept myself hidden among the trees. But that was until I started to throw my weapon at the PK as a sneak attack. Just like what the female player had done to me… The exact same way she had done to me.

That was how enraged I felt.

I had killed the PK with no remorse, due to my enraged feelings.


	6. My Fight

**Author's note: I wanted chapter 5 to end, but I decided not to This is not the last chapter, though. I deleted the original chapter 6, so this will be the newly fixed version of chapter 6.**

* * *

**Torture**

_I hated everybody._

_I hated SAO._

_I finally committed._

_This torture had started now._

_I will perish someone. And starting with…_

* * *

**Death?**

"Tsuki-chan…?"

I looked at Kirito-kun. "I killed him."

He pulled me into hug. "Are you hurt?!"

I didn't speak. I spoke no word.

"Tsuki-…chan?" Kirito called out. Then his face changed to shock. He had noticed he was impaled by an axe. He toppled to the ground. His HP gauge was dropping.

"Ts… Tsuki-chan…"

_My name is not Tsuki._

I watched. I made no move. I stood like a stone. My eyes kept staring at Kirito-kun, until his HP was at zero. I was still enraged.

But then I slowly felt sorrow. _No, no… that's not what you would do…_

_No! You don't like to kill the innocence!_

_"Wh-why…? Tsu…. Tsuki…. chan…"_

Tears had shed from my eyes.

_Get it off from him…_

_Get it off from him!_

I took away the axe and used a restore crystal on Kirito-kun. I couldn't kill him, just like I couldn't kill the other PK.

I offered my hand to Kirito-kun, to help him stand. He grabbed my hand and I pulled. He now stood.

"Tsuki-chan…"

I looked down. "I'm sorry… I was just…"

Kirito-kun pulled me into a hug. "Tsuki-chan, why… Why would you try killing me?!"

_Kirito-kun…_

_I'm so sorry…_

* * *

**Encountering the PK**

We went on a walk. I kept looking down the whole time. I couldn't look at him again. I almost killed someone so dear to me…

"Tsuki-chan?"

I didn't respond. I just looked down. No word was spoken from me. Not once anymore, and not ever.

"Tsuki-chan… I will find the other PK."

I still kept my mouth shut.

We sat near a tree. We didn't talk. Kirito-kun was just here beside me… and I then held his hand. My mind felt disgusted of what I did to him.

_What of you now? What of you now?_

…

_You are a murderer._

…

I finally looked at Kirito-kun. "Kirito-kun… Thank you… for not killing me…"

He smiled. "But… what were you feeling at the time?"

"Enraged…" I began.

Kirito nodded. Then he had a stern look. He looked around.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Who's here?!" Kirito asked. But it wasn't a question for me to answer. Was he using Scout Skill?

"What a marvelous job, Black Swordsman." The player had now shown himself. It was the other PK who was looking for me.

* * *

**I'm sorry, Kirito-kun**

Kirito stood in front of me. He grabbed both of his swords.

The PK smirked. "Well done to you too, Lisanla. Or shall I call you… Tsubaki?"

I trembled. "How do you know my name?"

The PK replied, "Who else knows? Ha… I've been watching over you."

_Watching over me?_

"And not just in this MMO…"

Kirito had a scary look in his face, but more like an angry face too. The same face… when he was fighting Heathcliff, when Asuna watched. I was there at the time. That's the first place I encountered Kirito-kun. But…

I've seen him before, in the real world. But I never talked to him. And I never told him he was so familiar.

Kirito-kun readied charging up his swords. Of course, I was scared. I did not know who the PK was, even though he admitted he knew me in the real world.

I put my hand on Kirito-kun's shoulder. Then I hugged him from the back. "Let me handle this."

"Tsuki-chan, he…!"

But I gently pushed him out of the way. I was facing in front of the PK.

I cleared my throat. "I do not know who you are, but…"

_But I will perish you. This is my fight. Not Kirito's._

_I will murder you._

_This is payback._

_I will perish you with no remorse._

"Tsuki-chan, what are you doing?!"

All of us hesitated.

…

"Kirito-kun… thank you… for everything…"


	7. Green

**Side note: POV will change again. I decided to do another POV change.**

* * *

**The Fight**

"Kirito-kun… Thank you… for everything..."

Then I threw my Teleport Crystal at Kirito.

He jerked off. "Wait, Tsuki—!"

As soon as the crystal landed on Kirito, it teleported him to the Floor 80's town. I looked down. It was not like I wanted him to leave me be.

But this was my fight.

…

I pulled out my axe. I looked at the PK with an angry expression on my face. "Who… are… YOU!" I was charging at him. The PK just stood still. What was he doing?

Then I slashed my axe at him, but only to be stunned by his Parry.

"K-k…kuso…"

The PK cackled. "Who am I, you ask? Heh… how could you not remember?"

I panted. How was I tired so quickly?

The PK stepped his foot on me. "Remember me, Onegai Tsubaki!"

Kuso… I need to use Healing Circle.

* * *

**You shall not perish something Small | 3****rd**** Person**

Kirito was at Floor 80's town. _Kuso…_ he thought. W_hat was Tsuki-chan thinking!?_

He thought about going after her, but then he rethought it over. _Maybe I should bring the others…_

_But… by the time I do, Tsuki-chan will…!_

Kirito didn't know what to do. He figured he should aid her either way. He grabbed one of his swords. He had a scary look in his face. And that look was the look he made during his fight with Heathcliff on Floor 75.

"_You shall not perish something small. You shall not mess with the smallest obstacle, but you shall mess with the suitable obstacle."_

Kirito remembered those words. Those words were Tsubaki's, before she had an orange cursor.

He now figured he himself was now the smallest obstacle in this case. He had realized it was Tsubaki's fight.

But he'd aid her when the time was right. He'd be to help her if she was in trouble.

_Tsuki-chan…_

_Please be alive… I won't interfere… but I will come to you and watch your battle. I will only interfere if your HP gauge is red._

* * *

**Uncle | 1****st**** Person**

I couldn't beat him. My HP was red. I had paralyzed status.

I still did not know who that PK was. My mind, my body… they all felt weak. Why hadn't I killed him when earlier I had the chance? After all, I was…

_What of you now? What of you now?_

A murderer, that's what.

_What of you now?_

…

_What of you now?_

…I was…

_No! You are not a murderer!_

…

"Remember me!" The PK demanded, still holding his spear.

_Remember you…_

I tried standing up, but I couldn't. That damn paralysis! "…Your voice is familiar…"

The PK kicked me, smirking. "Whose voice is it?"

That smirk he had... And his… voice… was like my uncle's...

…No way…

I stammered, "You're… my uncle…"

The PK cackled. "Took you long enough."

I shivered. He was my uncle. He admitted it.

I was in immediate shock. "Why… are you doing this to me…?!"

"Tsubaki… Tsubaki-chan… I need you dead, right here and now. Since you won't join me…"

"For what?! Why, of all times, have you had a bad name?!"

My uncle kissed my cheek. Then he bit it playfully.

"Remember the time I introduced you to SAO, Tsubaki-chan?"

It was true. He bought 2 copies of SAO and the NerveGear, one for me and another for him. He told me SAO is a MMO game and explained a lot about dueling. He was so persuasive, and such persuasion of his had led me to this world at fault.

"You see, all this was my plan. You were going to be a problem. Ah, how lovely you were at your hospital bed…"

_Lovely._

"…But your mother is the loveliest."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOM?" I asked, furiously.

My uncle cackled. "You know, I am in love with her deeply. I've been finding a way to make her woo me… At that time, I realized my main obstacle… And I rid of it as soon as you launched into SAO. I rid of the obstacle, without your dearly mother on the watch…"

Those words of his. He had killed my father during my time in SAO.

I trembled. How dare my uncle! "You disgusting pig!"

He smirked. "Quite honestly… she agreed. Then I made an excuse that I'm joining SAO to reunite with you. Now all I need to do is kill you and beat the game, and ask her if you made it alright."

_Kuso…_

"Now, here is my chance. Onegai Tsubaki, I hereby call—"

Then a weapon impaled his body. I trembled. Uncle's body toppled to the ground and disappeared from the game. Kirito-kun was behind him.

"That your fate has been sealed," Kirito said. He used a Cleansing Crystal on me to get rid of the status ailments. Kirito-kun offered his hand to me to grab. So I did grab his hand and then stood up.

"It's over," I said as I used my battle skill called Healing Circle.

"And I'm glad it is," Kirito said with a scary look.

"Kirito-kun… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… it's just…"

I pulled Kirito-kun into a hug. "Thank you... for killing him."

Kirito-kun smiled. "'You shall not perish something small. You shall not mess with the smallest obstacle, but you shall mess with the suitable obstacle.' …You were thinking of that quote, huh?"

I smiled as well. "I was the suitable obstacle for him."

* * *

**Green**

After few days later, my cursor turned green. I was able to go back to Arc Sophia and join the Assault Team. I've came by to Agil's Shop a few times per day to talk to Kirito-kun and his friends. I told my story to Kirito-kun's friends of my 'experience' as an orange cursor player. They forgave me, at least, except Asuna. She had an irritated expression on her face. She said no word.

I walked to the shopping area to buy new armor. That was when I felt my arm being pulled. "Lisanla."

It was Asuna.

I glanced at her. "Asuna! Why are you…"

"I hope you won't act who you are not," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Asuna sighed. She let go of my arm as she looked down. "I'm not going to make wild assumptions…"

_What do you mean, Asuna?_

Then she looked at me again. "...And that's why I'm going to ask… What is really the reason why you attempted to kill Kirito-kun?"


End file.
